En Medio de la Dualidad
by Radika Sundari
Summary: YAOI- Saga/Mu Mu se cuestiona con desesperación, de pronto se ha dado cuenta de que tu vida no tiene el valor que ha querido darle. ¿Qué sigue? "¡Uno es o no es! No se puede estar en medio..."


Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece.

Narración en Primera persona

Ooc ligero

En Medio De La Dualidad

Siento que el aire me falta, el pecho me duele, aprieta contra sí mismo, dolorosa y deliciosamente. Después de la carrera que acabo de lanzar por fin me detengo, justo al borde del mar. He venido corriendo desde el Santuario hasta estas costas griegas. Ni si quera me tomé la molestia de moverme a la velocidad de la luz, sencillamente corrí sin parar, utilizando mi forma física, con su condición y fuerza. Lo que al final me faltó fue terreno.

Miro el acantilado, justo bajo mis pies, llevo días corriendo, pero la desesperación no se ha ido. Y no se irá. no mientras siga con vida.

Las lágrimas corren por mis ojos, una a una, ya no tengo energía para controlarlas; sólo jadeo, recuperando el oxígeno perdido, muy bajito, para no alertar a nadie de mi presencia en este lugar tan apartado.

Me dejo caer de rodillas sobre las rocas del borde. Me deslizo hasta ver el mar, lentamente para evitar resbalar y caer sobre las formidables piedras allá abajo. El agua gorgotea calmada, indiferente a mi presencia casi por completo, hasta que mis propias lágrimas se unen al agua, ya de por sí salada.

Me quedo recostado allí, como esperando a que el tiempo escurra sobre mi cuerpo y que todo termine. Quiero no sentir nada, que se valla ese desasosiego que no tiene motivo.

Sufro, sí. Mas no por lo malo que he hecho, sino por lo bueno que me falta. No por los errores cometidos, sino por los evitados.

Porque de pronto sentí mi vida vacía y no encontré nada a qué aferrarme. Porque me siento como un fracaso y no encontré a nadie para desmentirme o para tratar de engañarme.

Porque después de muchos años de una vida recta, correcta y en la que cumplí mi deber, no me queda nada. El deber desapareció y dejó un gran espacio vacíos sin nada que pueda ocuparlo.

¿Qué valor tiene el hombre? ¿Qué valor hay en una vida simple? Bendita la gente que nunca se lo pregunta, porque si llega la pregunta y la respuesta no viene… sólo queda la desesperación.

No le encuentro sentido a mi propia vida. Me siento un fracaso porque trato de ser algo, pero no sé qué sea. Es una desesperación demasiado silenciosa como para ser gritada, demasiado profunda como para ser compartida o consolada.

De pronto y como un golpe demasiado fuerte, me doy cuenta de que nunca he tenido más valor que el de ser un caballero. Hice con mi vida aquello que se me dijo, y nada más. No tengo más gracia que eso ni más motivo para vivir.

Hoy vi a Milo, estaba seduciendo a un caballero… se veían tan vivos, llenos de pasión por sí mismos, por el otro y por la vida.

De forma incomprensible, me sentí celoso. ¿Por qué Milo sedujo a otro y no a mí? Nunca antes lo había visto de esa manera, ni nunca me había interesado. Pero al ver lo que otro tenía y que a mí me resultaba imposible me hizo sentir… no sé como describirlo, me consideré insuficiente. Desmerecedor de todo.

Por primera vez, pude ver. Todos los caballeros parecen estar unidos por un cierto lazo oculto, que los ata los unos a los otros en un trazado irrompible y resistente ante todo.

Mientras que yo… permanezco afuera, exento de ese pequeño milagro que los demás viven. ¿A cuántas personas conozco? Muchas, sin duda. ¿A cuántas de ellas llamaría compañeros? Muy pocas, ¿a cuál de ellos nombraría mi amigo, ese a quien se recurre en cualquier momento y circunstancia y que responde de la misma manera? A nadie. ¿Tengo enemigos? Ya no.

He dedicado mi vida a no hacerme odiar, pero nunca supe darme a querer, nuca fui ni seré la prioridad de nadie, nunca seré indispensable. Incluso los que se dan a odiar resultan interesantes, siempre es necesario un enemigo, pero alguien que ni odia ni ama, ¿qué interés puede tener para las personas que lo rodean?

Durante toda mi vida he encontrado el equilibrio en cada uno de mis actos. Pero qué es el equilibrio sino la falta de decisión, es no ser ni uno ni otro. Ser o no ser, es siempre sí o no, no hay punto intermedio.

Yo mismo no soy ni bueno, ni malo. No soy sagrado pero no he cometido pecado. Nunca elijo el camino de la derecha o el de la izquierda, los quiero ambos y termino perdiéndome en medio de la nada.

Mi mente está dividida, al igual que mi alma. No puedo seguir viviendo de esta manera, estoy débil a causa de la lucha conmigo mismo.

Siempre mi vida entremezclada entre mis deseos y mis deberes, nunca pude decidirme por ninguno de los dos…

¡Por los dioses! Quisiera acallar estas voces en mi cabeza. Me aprieto contra las filosas piedras, tratando de no pensar. Pero sólo presiono al punto de obtener pequeños y ligeros cortes, pues prefiero no torturarme, aunque tampoco soy lo suficientemente sano como para levantarme y volver a casa.

No he hecho nada en toda mi vida por mí mismo o para mí, siempre he elegido lo que me parece mejor y no lo que quiero en verdad, he puesto los intereses de otros antes que los de mí mismo sin hacérselos saber.

Soy sólo una sombra.

Ni he amado ni he desdeñado el amor. Sólo he estado aguardando su llegada, sin el valor de ir a buscarlo.

Incluso las lágrimas, estas que ahora salen con facilidad, fueron negadas muchas veces, aplastadas contra mi estómago para que no salieran de mi cuerpo, para no designarme como un hombre abatido. Mas no fui feliz; no lo fui, cómo podía permitirme ser feliz si había una gran responsabilidad sobre mi cabeza. Esa misma que muchos otros cumplieron quitando la sonrisa de sus rostros sólo un rato, pero que a mí siempre me ha quitado el sueño.

Para mí, por mi forma de ser, no podía ser de otra manera. Podría cambiar sí, pero tendría que traicionarme a mí mismo. Cambiar mi forma de vivir implicaría cambiar mi carácter y con eso dejaría de ser yo mismo. Y sería algo completamente distinto. No quiero dejar de ser yo mismo. Aún si eso implica esta miseria.

Y es que yo, en verdad siempre creí que sería lo mejor. Un punto medio, algo para no ser llamado extremista, pero con algo de carácter para no ser nombrado una marioneta.

Incluso una marioneta tiene más personalidad que yo. Que me dejo de las circunstancias a veces y otras no, de acuerdo a lo que me parezca aceptable, sin el carácter necesario para decir sí o no sólo por vanidad. Siempre estoy buscando motivos, razones, y no puedo hacer algo sólo por deseo.

Y como la mayoría de las cosas no tiene un objetivo claro entonces yo no lo hago, y permanezco quieto, sin hacer ni deshacer. Sin desear ni desdeñar.

Yo ni siquiera soy humano, ¿cómo podría? si me falta lo que es ser humano, la capacidad de amar, de odiar y llorar. Y tampoco puedo aspirar a ser una criatura inhumana, que es la impotencia hacia todo.

Porque la capacidad la tengo, sólo que… no lo hago. Me niego a amar u odiar mucho menos a llorar, un hombre no llora.

Y es por eso que no soy yo un hombre, que hago ahora, sino suspirar contra estas piedras. Que hago sino tener lástima de mí mismo.

Ya no merezco nada. Ni siquiera merezco esa agua que debajo de mí, me llama. Pero esta vez no me importa si está mal y sólo mal, en lugar de más o menos.

No me importa si hay equilibrio en esto. Si este es el fin de mis días, dejaré de hacer lo que sea mejor y seré irracional, me dejaré guiar por mis impulsos como haría cualquier criatura. Sólo esta vez…

¡Uno es o no es! Estoy harto de estar en medio. De no ser ni frío ni calor, de llevar una vida gris porque el negro y el blanco me parecen demasiado intensos.

A gatas me acerco al borde del risco. Esa agua inmerecida, que se abre ante mí, casi llamándome y al tiempo repeliéndome. Haciéndome decidir por primera vez, sobre mi propia vida.

Deslizo el cuerpo fuera de la roca.

-¡Mu!

Escucho mi nombre a mi espalda, y unos azules cabellos llegan corriendo para sostener mi espalda. Casi con temor hacia lo que, obviamente, iba a hacer.

-¡Te he estado buscando!

Grita Saga abrazándose a mí. Es esa lástima de buen hombre que no puede evitar, ese rostro preocupado… me ofrece algo a qué aferrarme. Estaba a punto de dejar de ser. Pero quizá… sólo quizá, debería intentar primero, ser.

Después de todo, si mi vida no tiene ya propósito alguno, no tengo nada que perder y aún podría ganar algo.

Y después lograré deseos para consumar y yo mismo guiaré mi vida. No mis instintos, ni mi deber, sino Yo.


End file.
